


A Party Refreshment

by Batmanfan11



Series: Geralt's Milky Tiddys [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Breastfeeding, Breastfeeding Kink, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Literally best friends turned lovers, Lots of laughing, M/M, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, This is gameverse, Toussaint (The Witcher), public breastfeeding, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanfan11/pseuds/Batmanfan11
Summary: Geralt and Dandelion are to attend a party at Duchess Henrietta's palace for a bountiful harvest. This party is Dandelion's big debut back in Toussaint since being pardoned. Geralt, after already agreeing to go, has a run in with a monster and has to take white honey to combat his decoctions, suffers with aching breasts at the party. Geralt sneaks off to find relief and instead has a beautiful moment with his lover in the palace gardens.*Gameverse/Gerlion/Not Jaskier Characterization*
Relationships: Geralt of Rivia/Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, gerlion - Relationship
Series: Geralt's Milky Tiddys [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803478
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117
Collections: Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette





	A Party Refreshment

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy the next installment of Geralt's Milky Tiddys. I went in a slightly different direction with this one, being more playful than the rest. I just really love Dandelion and Geralt's relationship in-game and their "best friend turned lover" trope. I'll admit, I'm not exactly happy with this piece but I'm glad I have it written down now. Enjoy! Comment! Kudo!

Nights like these would have been a one a million chance for common folk. Foreign food, exquisite interior design, dresses to rival waterfalls and suits to upstand the beauty of nature. The palace of Duchess Anna Henriette was something out of a child’s fairy tale book, tall, gleaming, and downright magical. The floor shined under the candlelight and _tapped_ along with the finery that the nobles wore on their feet. Air sweet with blooming flowers, ripe vineyards, and the mutual mixture of people in joyous regard to one another. Truly, any common folk would be humbled by it’s appearance.

Luckily, Geralt was no common folk and had seen picturesque banquets one (or ten) too many times. He soon grew accustomed to seeing how the “better half” lives, laps of luxury and silver spoons. He also grew accustomed to how they threw their money away at unnecessary and even dangerous expenses, like live animals. (Geralt would never forget the banquet where the lord brought out a baby wyvern. That mother was _not_ happy.) Either way, Geralt was neither overly impressed nor terribly bored. He was simply content…

Well, as content as one may seem with tender breasts confined in clothes that strained against them.

Geralt looked down at his half-drunk glass of wine, swirling it around like a true wine connoisseur. He snorts and takes a sip.

_It **is** from my own vineyard, so I guess I am a real wine connoisseur._

Geralt sat not where he normally would, in the shadows, out of the way. No, Duchess Henrietta would not allow her more distinguished guest to sit among the ‘common’ nobles. He was, in her own words, “a true man of valor, a role model that my guests should strive to be.” He was ushered up next to the duchess, sitting on her direct left side. Duchess Henrietta is a woman with her people in her heart, her country on the forefront of her mind, her sword in her left hand…

And a short leash on a certain minstrel in her right hand.

“Geralt, I trust Viscount Julian as far as I can throw him,” she sighed, “but it is hard to invalidate the love I see in his eyes when he looks at you. But one wrong move and he’s out. So, you best keep him in check, Geralt.” Henrietta gave Geralt a curt nod and walked off to entertain her guests. This was the private conversation she gave him before putting him at the head of the banquet hall, to keep an eye on Dandelion. Geralt didn’t know how to tell her that ‘keeping an eye out’ for Dandelion was about 80% of their relationship. 10% was the softer side of their relationships full of morning kisses and fluttering butterflies. The last 10% was the animalistic side of them, ripped tights and purple blemishes worn as necklaces. In Geralt’s retired years, Dandelion and him have moved in together at Corvo Bianco, living the rest of their lives out in peace and restfulness…

Or at least as much peace as a witcher and a famous poet can have.

Dandelion, who now stood in the middle of the banquet entertaining the masses, was granted a pardon from the Duchess, on the terms that Dandelion behave himself in Toussaint. The Duchess did not forget his past grievances against her but could not let his bravery and genuine trust and love for Geralt (and by proxy her people) go unnoticed. Delighted, Dandelion promised himself to be an honorable and distinguished gentleman for Toussaint before running off with Geralt to start anew. Geralt personally thanked the Duchess privately later that night, in which she waved away with a smile and laugh.

_“I may not have gotten the “happily ever after” I wanted, but I refuse to get in the way of those who deserve theirs. Take care, Geralt.”_

Geralt sighed into his wine, the ache in his chest never ceasing at the pull of his muscle. He set his cup down and wondered if he could get away with rubbing his chest at such a high vantage point for others to see. Or maybe sneaking off into an empty room to take care of the situation himself. Either way, he needed to take care of the milk building inside of him, begging to be let out. His new doublet wasn’t helping either, the thin yet taut fabric pushing his pectorals together. Any other night, Geralt would use his clothing situation to fluster his lover, enticing him with a few undone buttons and a sneaky hand around the waist. But tonight, was not normal in any instance.

Tonight, was Dandelion first big debut back in Toussaint since his pardon. The Duchess hired Dandelion to come play for a party celebrating this year’s bountiful harvest of grapes and wine. The party was also dedicated to their errant knights and resident witcher, who slayed numerous monsters throughout the season. Monsters like the cyclops at Hortense Vineyard, who was about to plough through their years harvest until Geralt came along and slayed the beast. It was in the early morning and Geralt was caught off guard, no time to prepare himself mentally for the battle. He had drunk a Leshen decoction, put up Quen, and fought hard for the people of Toussaint. He won, just like any professional Witcher would, but not without consequences. That early morning was the same day that the party was to be held and Geralt, under no circumstances, was allowed to back out of it. (Dandelion would have thrown a fit if Geralt tried to back out after spending a good chunk of money on a new outfit. And Geralt would rather fight another cyclops than an upset Dandelion.) He had no choice.

He had to drink White Honey.

He returned home, hoping to take care of his situation but every time he thought he had some time, he was being beckoned by B.B. or Dandelion. Normally, Geralt would have told Dandelion what his problem was, and Dandelion would be more than amendable to help him out. But these were not normal circumstances. And Geralt remembers quite clearly that singers and entertainers were _never_ allowed to drink milk before a performance. (Geralt thinks back when he had to physically drag Dandelion off of Valdo after finding out he snuck milk in his throat spray before a bard competition. Both of them were disqualified that season, sadly.) So, Geralt suffered while Dandelion filtered around the house, completely oblivious to Geralt’s uncomfortable situation happening in his chest.

Laughter cut Geralt out of his thoughts and his wine. He looked over to the small crowd in the middle of the room with his Dandelion in the middle. Tall, friendly, approachable, and charismatic; all the things that attracted people toward him and all the things that attracted Geralt to him. His dull ache lessened only in his forgetfulness as he too admired his lover from afar. He wore a new outfit as well, bright green and dark orange tied together with splashes of intricate navy-blue thread detail. He wore a new hat on his head with a brand-new feather. Dandelion was beautiful…

And a little sweaty.

Having heightened senses also meant smelling things folks don’t want others to smell, even if they try to cover it up. Bodily odors were just a daily occurrence that Geralt grew used to as a young witcher. Right now, however, the only bodily order he wanted to distinguish among the rest were Dandelion’s and he was starting to work up a smell. Geralt couldn’t blame him, he had been playing for the better of two hours now to restless drunken nobles. Though, Dandelion never did like working in sweaty clothes.

Geralt said a silent prayer, hoping that Dandelion would be willing to leave early. He finished his wine and politely stood up, saying his goodbye to the other duchess guests at the table. He rounded the table and walked off the stage, lingering by the wall and shadows of the palace. The tug of his shirt pressed down on his chest and Geralt stifled a whimper. He could feel a cool, wet sensation start at his nipple. He was starting to leak. Geralt pressed slightly on his chest, massaging as discreetly as he could while pacing himself toward Dandelion. He could see the crowd all around him, no room to squeeze closer to Dandelion. Before, Geralt would have pushed them aside (politely of course) and dragged Dandelion out of there.

But this was not then. And Geralt was not a cruel man. He could see the energy the crowd was giving him, laughing along to jokes only those born in wealth would understand. As much as Geralt wanted to leave, he didn’t have the heart nor the right to pull Dandelion out of his environment. To his flushed face, his ever-lasting smile, and twitching fingers, Geralt could see that Dandelion was happy and there would be no going home early.

Geralt sighed and slipped back closer to the wall and trotted off to the nearest exit. He needed fresh air and a change of scenery anyway. Possibly even a place to release his tension. He left silently, letting the remaining remnants of the party behind him. He walked down a slight slope and down deeper into the gardens until he came upon an enclosed section with a marble bench, surrounded by tall bushes. Geralt let his shoulders drop at the sight and sat down on the cool marble. The bush was thick enough to hold up Geralt as he leaned back to look at the young night sky. Running a hand down the front of his doublet, Geralt started to mentally prepare himself for squeezing his breasts to release his milk, or at least enough to make it bearable.

“Better get on with it before Dandelion notices I’m gone,” Geralt whispered to himself. He leaned off the shrubbery and looked down at himself, undoing the buttons of his doublet. He let the thin fabric fall off his shoulders and pool around his elbows.

His breasts were enlarged slightly with his nipples perky, white milk gleamed on them, pebbling just so. All Geralt had to do was give it a slight squeeze and it would run out of him like a fountain. Geralt never liked doing this by himself, he preferred the tender lips and loving gaze of his partner. But Geralt was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of bustling leaves.

“You know, it’s not polite to leave a party unannounced like that,” Dandelion said, leaning into the corner of the shrubs.

Geralt instantly relaxed, letting his shoulders drop once more.

“And it’s not polite to sneak up on people

“Pesh,” Dandelion said, pushing off the shrub and flicking his wrists at him, “Please, Geralt. Like I could ever actually sneak up on you.” Dandelion walked over to Geralt, letting his eyes roam over his naked chest.

“However, my dear, mind telling me why you came all the way out here to take off your doublet? It’s not hurting you, is it?” Dandelion asked, his silky voice hinted at a bit of concern. He stopped between Geralt’s parted legs, Dandelion’s hands resting on his shoulders. Geralt looked up, wrapping his arms around Dandelion’s waist, and brought him closer. He rested his chin against the top of his stomach and smiled. Dandelion’s hands ran up his neck and cupped his cheeks, massaging his cheek bones.

“No, Dandelion, the doublet is not hurting me. I- “Geralt averted his eyes, his smile dropping a bit, “I took some White Honey this morning, during that cyclops fight. And I- “

Dandelion gasped. “Oh my goodness! How could I not of seen it earlier!? And I’ve been so busy dealing with my own things I forgot entirely to even look after you! Oh, my poor witcher, you’ve been lactating since this morning?”

Geralt blushed, Dandelion’s hand warming up. “Well, technically this afternoon. This morning was just getting my body prepared to release the toxins.”

Dandelion shifted Geralt’s head to make him look at him.

“Darling, why didn’t you say something earlier? You must be aching by now. My darling witcher, my beautiful muse, my knight in witcher armor, how can you ever forgive me for such a grievance!” Dandelion exclaimed, rather dramatically.

Geralt raised an eyebrow and snorted at him. A playful smile graced his lips while his hands rubbed along the spin of his back.

“Well, firstly, you can cut the dramatics-“

“Hey!”

“and secondly, you don’t have to ‘do anything’ for forgiveness. I’m not mad at you, just in need to get the milk out of me.”

“Well then, Geralt, I can be of service there.” Dandelion bent down and chastely kissed Geralt on the lips, nose, cheeks, and forehead. Geralt took them in earnest, humming as he went along.

“I can’t ask that of you right now, Dandelion.”

“And why not?” Dandelion asked haughtily, shooting back up to place his hands on his hips.

“Because milk is bad for your singing. And I know you’re still singing.”

There was a beat of silence before Dandelion erupted in laughter. He tried to cover his mouth, but the laughter could not be contained. His twinkling eyes mixed with unshed tears at the corners stared down at Geralt adoringly.

“I can’t believe you remembered that,” Dandelion gasped out, before falling back into his giggles. Geralt didn’t understand what was so funny but he enjoyed seeing his lover like this. “I honestly don’t remember when I told you that either.”

“You didn’t have to tell me. I saw it when you gave Valdo that bloody lip.” Geralt squeezed Dandelion closer, ignoring the throb in his chest. Dandelion finally stifled his laughter, letting his hands falls back on Geralt’s shoulders.

“Ah yes, I do remember that day. Bloody cheating hag, that one. But enough talk about him.” Dandelion twisted out of Geralt’s hands and sat himself next to him. He patted his thighs with a smile. “Let’s move on to more pleasurable topics. Such as my mouth on you,” Dandelion whispered, moving his hands to grasp Geralt’s hips. His motive was to pull Geralt into his lap, straddling him. Reluctantly, but not too much, Geralt followed the flow and swung his leg over Dandelion’s lap. His knees were bent on either side of him and his bottom was resting on Dandelion’s knees. Immediately, Dandelion’s arms wrapped around Geralt and pulled him closer.

Geralt gasped at his eagerness, his hands placing themselves against Dandelion’s cheeks. Their smiles grew wider as their laughter grew louder. It was a playful mood between them, wonderfully comfortable and always trusting. They kissed once more, though it was more teeth than lips. Geralt pulled away from his face.

“You don’t have to do this now, Dandelion. I can wait until you’re done inside. I can wait a while longer.”

Dandelion’s puffed out a laugh, sending goosebumps around the sensitive skin around his nipple. Dandelion’s hands flattened out along his lower and middle back, providing much needed support.

“Dreadful because it seems that _I_ can no longer wait.” But before Dandelion could do anything, Geralt put two fingers to his lips to silence him.

“We are in the middle of the Duchesses royal garden! In public. What if we were to get caught? You’re still walking on eggs shells with Henrietta.”

Dandelion shot him a playful glare.

“Says the man who was ready to let his milk squirt out of him in the royal gardens.”

Geralt pouted, something he was allowing himself to do the more settled he became, “I was getting desperate, Dandy.”

“Then let me help you.” Geralt whined, obviously conflicted in his need to release but a now gnawing fear they may get caught.

“Hey,” Dandelion whispered, cupping one of Geralt’s cheeks, “I won’t do this if you don’t want to, you know that. I only want what is best for you, which seems to me would be suckling from your tender breasts and drinking your sweet milk.”

Geralt’s ears burned and whispered harshly, “Must you say that out loud?”

“Well, sadly, I do not possess telekinesis so yes, Geralt, I will say it out loud. I’ll also say that I love taking care of you in this manner. Love how your milk tastes, how it feels to be full of you, how complicit you get when I latch on, how,” Dandelion chuckled darkly, “horny you can be when I’m through.”

“Shut up, you old pervert.” Geralt tried to push Dandelion’s mischievous look away but failed.

“Pervert! Darling if you want me to get perverted, we can take this back inside and have the crowd watch as I take care of my Witcher, in more ways than one.” Dandelion waggled his eyebrows as his hand wandered to pinch a piece of Geralt’s bottom, in which Geralt jumped and swatted away the offending hand. Dandelion laughed and placed his hand back where it was meant to go.

“Fine, fine! But only if you watch out for other people or guards. You know how I get when I’m like this.”

“You mean vulnerable, sweet, motherly, horny, sleepy, loud, transfixed, -“

“You know what I mean, Dandelion. I can’t…focus when you latch on. I can only focus on you.” Geralt placed a piece of Dandelion’s hair behind his ear and rubbed the corner of his jaw.

“My dear, I will be as vigilant as an errant knight with you as my beloved treasure.”

“And here you go with the poetics again,” Geralt snorted, having their tender moment shifted.

“Can you blame me?”

Geralt sighed, “I suppose not.” Geralt quietened after that, an invitation to begin.

Dandelion lined himself up with Geralt’s nipple, licked his lips, and latched on. Dandelion pressed his nose gently into his chest, it upturning ever just so. His upper lip curled on itself, resting his teeth right above his areola. His bottom lip hung lower with his tongue pressed against the nipple, suckling out the first drops of milk. Dandelion also had times when he needed to stretch his mouth further, usually popping his tongue out to lick up the skin before resuming suckling. Dandelion closed his eyes and suckled in a steady rhythm. Against the silence of the night, Dandelion’s suckling sounded much louder than when they were in bed (or in the stables or the kitchen or the garden.)

Instant relief flooded over Geralt. He plopped his chin down on his chest and relaxed against Dandelion’s arms. His own hands made their way to Dandelion’s neck, his thumbs massaging his throat as he swallowed the milk. Geralt let slip little moans after ever suckle, his breast throbbing after every movement. Dandelion’s facial hair proved to be more ticklish than during other times, causing Geralt to shiver.

Dandelion hummed against him, lightly scratching Geralt’s back. Every so often, Dandelion would pop off his nipple for a breath, before latching on again. Geralt liked to watch Dandelion drink from him, his sharp features softening. Dandelion had a habit of trying to be as close as possible to him, digging his nose and chin into the soft pudge of Geralt’s skin. This also meant that Geralt could develop a bit of beard burn from him if he went too fast or suckled too long. Geralt took Dandelion’s hat off his head and let it plop down next to him on the bench. He thread his fingers through his soft hair, pulling it away from his face so he could suckle undisturbed.

“I love it when you do this,” Geralt whispered. “You make me feel- Ah! Dandy, ah hahaha! Your beard! Stop it!” Geralt pulled Dandelion off him but Dandelion just pulled him closer to him. Dandelion bit his lip, keeping his eyes trained on the slightly swollen nipple.

“Something wrong, dear heart?”

“Oh, your beard is tickling me!” Geralt huffed, playfully pulling on Dandelion’s beard and the ends of his mustache.

“You can only blame yourself for that one, love. You’re the one who said I wasn’t allowed to shave it off. Said I looked dashing, remember?”

“Yes, Yes, I know what I said but go slower. Otherwise I’ll be laughing through this whole feeding.”

Dandelion pressed his face directly into Geralt’s pec, mustache and beard directly touching the skin. “I don’t believe that would be a bad thing. I love your laughter, could live off of it if I could.”

“Well you can’t. Now, latch back on and slower this time. I don’t need your whiskers to be teasing me any further.”

Dandelion perked up at the word ‘teasing’ “Oh? Is that what I’m doing now, huh? I’ll show you teasing.” And before Geralt could react, Dandelion rubbed his face deep on the skin sending Geralt into a frenzy of laughter. He pushed on Dandelion’s shoulders to pull away from him, but Dandelion had a death grip to him, keeping his face right in his chest.

“D-Dandy, stop it! AHH,Ha! No! Stop it, you daft- AH! NO NO NO!! Hehehe! Ugh, quit! Dandy, No not the-AREHHHH! HAHAHA! Damn it, shit , Dandelion! Hehehe.” Dandelion didn’t stop his movements until he heard Geralt snort during his laughter, which meant he was good and loosened up for him. He could feel his tension melt under his fingertips as he pulled away, a smug smirk on his face.

Geralt surged forward, gripping Dandelion's cheeks in his hand and kissing away that smug smile. He pulled away, trying to look angry but the moment their eyes locked, more laughter broke the air. Until Geralt winced, his soreness and ache catching back up to him after his fit.

“Sorry, Geralt. But I couldn’t resist. To be fair, I could write ballads, stories, poems, tomes that would rival even the deepest-rooted religions about your laughter, your smile.”

“Hush, now. You still have work to do. Wax poetry when we get home,” Geralt said, straightening out his back. Dandelion kissed the redden skin of Geralt’s chest, sending a tremor over his back. “Yes, dear.”

Dandelion latched back on and suckled slower than before. Geralt’s breast was slowly being depleted of its milk ration, sending Dandelion to suckle harder on the nipple to work for his milk. The hard but slow rhythm shot warm sparks of lightening to the tips of Geralt's fingers to the bottom of his toes. He could feel his cheeks redden as well. So Geralt leaned back against Dandelion’s arms, moving his arms to brace themselves against Dandelion’s knees. He hung his head back, his hair dangling in the air. Dandelion stretched himself along with his curved body, moving his arms to accommodate Geralt’s weight. When Dandelion decided this breast was almost completed, he unlatched and flattened his tongue out to trail up the nipple slowly. He latched back on just when Geralt let out a needy moan.

“Dandy, don’t play with your food,” Geralt begged, feeling his arms go weak under him. He dismissed his doublet, letting it slip down his shoulders and pool at his hands and wrists. Dandelion tighten his grip, pushing his tongue harder on the nipple to get the last reaming drops from that side. He popped off satisfied and lingered up the expanse of Geralt’s chest to see him so needy. Geralt moaned again, pushing his chest upwards.

“Shh, darling. I’m right here.” Dandelion kissed between his pectorals. “I’m not going anywhere. Relax, let Dandelion take care of you.” He trailed his kisses softly all over his swollen breast. Finally, Dandelion’s arms were weakening so he pushed Geralt upwards until he flopped back over him. Geralt curled in a protective embrace, hair a mess and eyes wild with unadulterated passion.

“I love you,” Geralt said desperately.

“I know darling, I love you, too.”

“I love you. Dandelion, I love you.” Geralt’s breathing had quickened, his hands cupping the back of Dandelion’s head to point him upwards. Dandelion was weak, and forever will be, to his lover’s needy demeanor. He let Geralt kiss him breathlessly until Dandelion had to pull away, much to his distaste. But he knew Geralt was still full and he promised to take care of his witcher. Dandelion and Geralt rested against each other’s foreheads, with Geralt’s eyes closed.

“Calm yourself, shh, shh. It’s alright, I’m right here. I promise, I’ll make you feel good. Don’t I always?” Geralt rolled his forehead on Dandelion’s and responding with a weak ‘mhm’.

“Let me finish eating. I promise, when we get home, I’ll be sure to treat you like a sweet chocolate strawberry during a warm summers festival.”

Geralt laughed. “You and your damn similes.”

“How am I not surprised you guessed my literary device right?”

“Because I live with a poet who won’t shut up long enough to finish his meal. Not stop delaying and get to it.” Geralt lifted his head off of Dandelion’s and pushed his chest back toward his mouth. Dandelion never took his eyes off Geralt as he latched onto his nipple and let the first droplets of milk fill his mouth. He ‘hummed’ appreciatively at it’s flavor. Geralt’s hands were back in his head, pushing it back. Meanwhile, Geralt was further way than before so Dandelion was straining his neck to get to him. The only option he had was to put his hands under Geralt’s bottom and lift him up closer to him on his lap. In which, Geralt was the unexpecting party and swung his arms around Dandelion’s neck, holding him tightly against Geralt’s nipple.

It was rather intoxicating having Geralt’s raw strength keep him in place.

“Dandelion, warn me next time before you just decide to manhandle me.” Dandelion could only chuckle while he suckled. Geralt loosened his grip around Dandelion’s neck and stared transfixed on him. The scene quietened down, the only sounds made were Dandelion’s soft suckling and Geralt’s content little sighs. In their serene moment, Dandelion started to sway Geralt in his embrace, effectively sending Geralt into a calming slump. Dandelion’s eyes remained closed as his only objective was to drink off of Geralt. Geralt believed this scene couldn’t be any more perfect…

Until he looked over at Dandelion’s ears.

Geralt watched as after each suckle, his ears wiggled in sync. A smile pulled at his lips at his newfound quirk of his lover. He unwound his arms around his neck and rested his thumbs directly behind Dandelion’s ears, interrupting his focus. Dandelion cracked one eye open and peered at Geralt.

“Your ears wiggle when you suckle from me,” Geralt whispered, resisting the urge to laugh once more.

But it was fruitless as Dandelion’s wiggled his ears on command while also waggling his eyebrows.

“Oh, you show off! I’ve never seen you do that before.”

Dandelion, decidedly not unlatching from his meal, raised his eyebrows twice before returning to the mission on hand. Geralt decided that if Dandelion was going to ignore him, he would instead play with his new find. He knew some folks to be sensitive in the ears, some even orgasming by their partners playing with their ears. While Dandelion and him have done a great number of things in and out of bed, ear play was not one of them. So, he wondered. And he acted.

Geralt placed his curled pointer fingers behind the shell of his ear, cradling the cartilage as he pressed his thumb deep into the center of his ear, rubbing in small circles. That enticed a deep groan out of Dandelion, his mouth unlatching and hanging a jar at the new sensation. Dandelion’s eyes were rolling back into his head and his fingers against his sides trembled.

“Do you like that, Dandy?”

“Ooooo, yeah. Feels niiiice.” Dandelion latched back on messily, his suckling not containing the milk inside his mouth anymore. Geralt chuckled at Dandelion’s unique predicament. He kissed his forehead as Dandelion continued to lax.

“Promise, when we get home, I’ll be sure to massage your ears like this again. Are you, perhaps, getting off on this?” Geralt rolled his thumb deeper into his ear, Dandelion breathed out a heavily jittery mess.

“N-not exactly. Don’t stop…please?” Dandelion begged, latching back on to Geralt and suckling as effectively as he could before Geralt could do anymore damage to his ego. Geralt rolled his thumbs once more, loving the feel of Dandelion shivering against his nipple.

“Never.”

Dandelion finished drinking from Geralt with a wet pop off his nipple. Geralt had continued like he said, massaging the outer and inner shell of his ears. Dandelion lapped up any remaining milk making Geralt have a bone deep shiver. Geralt’s hands moved back around Dandelion’s neck, leaning into him while Dandelion’s hands moved from his back down to his hips and thighs. His fingers were spread against the massive thigh, his pinkie moving up and down his side. For a moment, they were quiet, breathing in only their own air and listening to the sounds of nature.

Dandelion was the one to break the scene, patting Geralt’s thigh twice to tell him to let him up. Geralt grumbled but obliged. Not wanting to return to the palace shirtless, Geralt bent over to retrieve his doublet, praying it did not have grass stains. To his relief, it did not.

“Come on, Geralt,” Dandelion started, grabbing his hat and placing it back over his head, “lets go home.” He gave Geralt’s bottom a half-hearted open palm smack. Geralt shot right up and turned to glare at Dandelion, who didn’t even have the decency to look scared. Geralt slipped the doublet back over him but did not button it back up.

“Did you expect me to not take the opportunity in front of me?” Dandelion asked, leaning back on his arms like a cat who got the cream.

Geralt didn’t say a word. He changed his look from a glare to a glint of mischievous arousal. One hand gripped onto the white scarf around Dandelion’s neck and hauled him up, nose to nose. Dandelion did _not_ give out an embarrassing squeak, no sir. He just simply breathed funny because of the quick shift of altitudes.

“Let’s go home, Dandelion. I want to see if you satisfy _my_ hungry now.” Geralt ghosted a kiss to his cheek before letting go of his scarf and walking back toward the palace. Dandelion stood there dumbfounded and aroused. He shook his head and sprinted toward Geralt’s backside, laughing along the way. Caught up with him, Dandelion slipped his arm in his and pulled him closer to his body.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Dandelion asked.

“Just about every hour.”

“Good, because I do.”

Geralt sighed, leaning into his side. “I love you too, Dandelion.”

They made their way silently back to the palace, arm in arm, hand in hand.


End file.
